


The Order of Heroes

by Silverfish129



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Character Death, Godzilla!Izuku, Gotengo, Horror, Implied/Referenced Torture, Insecure Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Kaiju, Kaiju References, Kaiju!Izuku, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Go to U.A. High School, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Villain Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverfish129/pseuds/Silverfish129
Summary: Izuku Midoryia was a Quirkless boy who lived in Japan, He had only one dream that was shared by everyone in the world but his dream was special. He just wanted to protect people like the Number one hero. He had one very bad day where he met his hero, All Might. All-Might told Izuku that he "Could not be a hero" just because he was quirkless and that tore a void in Izuku that only grew wider.Izuku was kidnapped by Villains and used as a Guinea Pig for a Mad doctor, Izuku lost everything to Heroes and Villains. His Home, His Family, His dream, and now His Humanity. Izuku was turned into a Monster, a God of destruction that turns his anger on Japan as All-Might struggles to meet Izuku face to face after turning Izuku into a monster mentally.This story is up to be rewritten!
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81





	1. Trailer

' _We knew the world would not be the same..._ ' The burning remains of an oil rig in the middle of the Pacific ocean, a group of heroes with the most noticeable is a grim-faced All-Might looking down at the charred and slashed remains of multiple people, One of them is Shigiraki, He is weakly but victoriously laughing with the last bit of his life.

' _...Few people laughed..._ ' A Sonar on an I-Island Submarine detects a massive 80-meter thing approaching them quickly, the crew of the ship scramble to figure out just what the hell they are dealing with.

' _...Few people cried..._ ' The Giant hero Mt Lady is seen standing just at the edge of land on Tokyo harbor as something with 3 rows of grey crystal-like dorsal plates slowly slice through the seawater towards her.

' _...Most people were silent..._ ' Nezu sits in his office staring at a TV, he watches as the gigantic Saurian monster level Tokyo. His face reads curiosity, where there should be fear as the God among Monsters, destroys the capital of Japan.

' _...I remembered the line from the Hindu scripture, the Bhagavad Ita..._ " the pair consisting of David Shield and Melissa Shield look up at there and the US Militaries achievement. A Massive submarine looking device with a large drill at the front of it. The Name of the sub painted on the side. USS GOTENGO

' _...Vishnu is trying to persuade the Prince that he should do his duty..._ ' All-Might stands in front of the press, He is trying to keep a friendly and heroic smile to give them hope. All-Might is truly terrified

' _...and, to impress him takes on his multi-armed form and says..._ ' Inko Midoryia is crying on the couch as she recognizes the Monster by his eyes, the eyes of her son warped and lifeless with a demonic red ring surrounding his forest green eyes

' **...Now I have become Death, the Destroyer of Worlds...** ' The Drill tip Sub enters the city of Tokyo as from the other side of the city a massive dinosaur standing up like a human with coal grey scales surrounded in Blue flames that are the remains of that half of the city.

' _...I suppose we all thought that one way or another..._ ' A Deep and Demonic roar can be heard alongside a sad chorus of souls as a massive shadow falls over the weak and small form of the Weakened and Brutalized All-Might. Bright blue light envelops the hero.


	2. The Boy

Japan, The Nation of the Rising Sun, and Home to the grand Yuuei Academy for only the best quirk users in the country. It was an honor for anyone to join the school and some less fortunate individuals wanted to join the said school of his dreams.

Izuku Midoryia was the name of one of the Quirkless, a trait where a person has no superpowers, to put it bluntly. He enjoys his days going to school and watching the Heroes fly around saving Japan from threats. He was a small boy standing at only 5'9 looking up at the giant villain of the day being dealt with by Kamui Woods, the most recent hero to make his appearance and is taking japan by storm. His quirk is tree-like where he can extend his body like tree roots.

Izuku quickly drew in his book, it was a book that had every hero in japan from 13 years ago to the present day, their quirks, powers, and weaknesses for his own study. to put it very lightly, he was a Nerd. His passion for heroes had extended in his choice of future work, he intended on being the first Quirkless Hero. Using technology to be heroic without the use of any quirk. it was not a hard concept, but most with quirks didn't see it fit for those without power to rise to their level.

Izuku and his quiet rambeling as he watches the battle of Kamui Woods versus a Giant villain with a shark like head catches the attention of a Older-Man who found himself also watching the event. He saw the wide eyed and curious boy and couldn't help but chuckle, His big forest green eyes were full of light when he is excited.

"I love that look in your eyes, full of hope, Kid. You must be one of those Fan-Boys aren't you?" The Man asks and Izuku looks down and rubs his hand through his soft, spiky, dark green hair.

Kamui jumps up and lands on the roof of a train station, he turns quite heroicly and faces the Titan of a villain, the Villain stands at a mere 10 meters tall which was tall for anyone, but was soon to be outmatched by a lot.

Suddenly from nowhere a form comes in and Kicks the Villain in his side sending him falling down on the ground. The form belonged to a 60 meter tall Heroine. She wore a Skin-tight Purple, White, and Orange suit that despite not showing much skin, was suggestive as it wrapped around her body and left not a lot for the imagination. She had long platinum blonde hair with two horns from the top and a eye-mask on.

"Huh" Izuku says as crowds of boys and a few women blush and run ahead of him to get a view of the volumtous woman. now, first thing to come to Izukus mind when she saw her was both how big she was and her strength, she was powerful as He saw the Giant-Villain shrink down back to his normal size. He was quickly arrested by Officals as the New Heroine met with the crowd after making a sexual pun.

"Uh oh..." Izuku says as he looks down at his watch, he is late for school. He was approaching the end of the first semester of this year for him, his last year in middle school was quickly passing and he had a feeling he knew what today would entail.

What he didn't know or notice, was a pair of eyes on him from the crowd, a pair of eyes ignoring the spectacle that was in front of him.

\--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--

The Sun was slowly reaching its peak on the sky as Izuku and his class saw their teacher come in with fliers in one of his hands. His quirk is a multi-arm quirk which causes his arms to split so he can hold multiple things at once. he currently has only three arms with one carrying the fliers, and one carrying his coffee mug. 

"Ok, Students, Today you will be deciding your career path." The teacher says, Izuku was not paying attention, he was hard studying but he did hear the reaction of his classmates who reacted just as you would expect. 'Ugh' and 'No' filled the classroom before a big smile appeared on his teachers face.

"Now, I already know most of you want to be Heroes!" He says as the teachers throws the papers into the air as the crowd rises to cheer. All but two stand in cheer, and one voices his opinion about the loud noises.

"Shut up, you losers. You're interrupting my midday nap..." The voice of the one feared student in the school, Katsuki Bakugou. his quirk is Nitroglycerin sweat that he can ignite at will. Of course the class had a uproar and turned their anger towards the Blonde headed Bully.

"What was that!?" "You think you're better than us?!" the crowd roars in anger showing off their quirks to an unimpressed Katsuki. "You honestly think your quirks can stop me? I'll take you all on!" Katsuki says as he stands and holds his hands at his sides, they sparkles like he is holding fire crackers.

The teacher ignores the group and reads over the list of what the people decided for their future at the beginning of the semester, he pauses and looks shocked as he says what shocked him so.

"Izuku, you signed up for Yuuei academy?" The teacher reads causing everyone to pause and look at the sole-quirkless boy in the room. there is pure silence for a single long second.

from the quiet, laughter, tons and tons of laughter as they laugh at Izuku. Izuku looks around in shock and embarrassment. "Izuku? You want to become a hero, that's Suicide with extra steps!" One of the people says as Izukus eyes land on one single person... Katsuki... He is glaring at him like he is filth beneath his shoe.

Katsuki mouthed a statement that Izuku understood 'Stay after class or Die!?' as he darkly laughes...

Izuku follows the instructions, hoping that would sooth Katsukis nerves but he knew it would do no such thing. the class quietly left the classroom leaving just Izuku, Katsuki, and Katsukis goons.

Izuku rose and turned to leave, he was scared and that is how Katsuki wanted him as he approached and stopped the Quirkless boy by grabbing his shoulder. Izuku feels the burning as Katsuki starts burning a hole in his jacket. One of his goons snatches the book from his hand using his quirk, extending arms.

"Deku, you are a idiotic fool, you think just because you have this little book, you can be a hero? Grow up! Your quirkless, powerless, Weak. let the strong ones be the heroes!" He says as he takes the book and skims through it, and much to Izukus horror... he closes it and blows it up in his hand.

"If you want to have a quirk, then jump off the roof and pray that your next life gives you a quirk!" Katsuki says with a evil grin on his face. Izuku cant tell if Katsuki was going to be a hero or a super-villain.

Deku watches as he tosses the book out the window behind him as Katsukis goons laughed as the trio leave Deku looking out and through the window to see where the book went, He slowly and depressingly left the class in shame.

\--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--

After Izuku got the book from the curious mouth of the Koi in a nearby pond, he makes his way slowly to his and his mothers home. He was feeling down but he knew what would cheer him up, watching the news about the new Heroine.

Izuku slowly went under a old bridge with a train-track over it. This was how he got to home, it was a quicker way that cut around where Katsuki and his goons would go, However today spelled danger as Izuku heard a goopy noise behind him.

"A Perfect Mask!" A Gurgly voice says as Izuku feels tendrals wrap around his arm and leg. One tendral enters his mouth as he is pulled closer to the sludge villain, Hedoro. Hedoro was a petty criminal who was quick and been active for some time but from what Izuku can see, he looks panicked.

Izuku cant feel, hear, or smell anything but he can still see through his teary eyes as a sewer plate flips off and a burly form jumps from the sewer and lands heroically 5 feet from the Villain and Izuku.

"Have No fear... you are safe, Now that I am here!" A Voice that Izuku recognizes in an instant, the voice of the Number one hero of Japan, All Might. Izuku sees the towering Hero loom at the end of the tunnel, Hedoro looks at All-Might and looks scared.

"TEXAS SMASH?!" All Might yells as he punches the air in front of him, it creates a gust of powerful wind that tears the slime-villain off Izuku who collapses to the floor knocked out.

The next 20 or so minutes are a blur, He remembers waking up to find his brunt book signed... then flying... and then he and his hero are on a roof of an empty building.

"Can someone like me... who doesn't have a quirk... can I be a hero just like you?" Izuku finally catches up to himself, All-Might now billowing with steam stands opposing him on the roof, Izuku looks down not seeing the steam but when he does he looks up

Where All-Might stood, there is now a skinny doppelganger of All Might stands now, he is dressed the same way as All-Might just skinny, lean, and boney. Before Izuku can scream, Small Might breaths in and says his thoughts.

"...No, I don't think someone who is quirkless can be a hero..." All-Might says as he approaches the door and leaves the boy on the roof.

Izukus face drains of color... he remembered what Katsuki says 'If you want to have a quirk, then jump off the roof and pray that your next life gives you a quirk!' Izuku was now considering it... His favorite hero just told him he couldn't be a hero...

Izuku looks around but decides against the plunge too the floor below. He had stuff to live for and he... He is just emotionally dead. He has no idea what to do right now but get home.

\--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--

Izuku had just ran in after he saw Katsuki in the grasp of the Sludge villain from earlier. All-Might had quickly dealt with the villain and stopped the raging fires around too in one swift punch. While Katsuki was praised for his powerful quirk, Izuku was scorned for being reckless... 

Izuku was told off by the Pro Heroes on the scene about his behavior and told to scram... He did just that, he turned and heads home. He is now in the homestretch with his home just around the sun was setting on the day.

"...Three...Two...One..." a voice says as on 'One' a dark void appears in front of Izuku and a hand grabs him with only 4 fingers and pulls him quickly into the portal, Izuku cant do as much as open his mouth before the whole ordeal is done and the portal vanishes.

All-Might jumps out from behind the corner, he looks epic and had predicted that Izuku was coming this way. He felt sorry for how he acted so he had a way to redeem himself... it just turns out that he misscaculated.

"I AM HE- w-wha? where is the young man?" All Might asks in confusion, he was sure he saw him go this way.

\--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--

Izuku fell face first down on the ground. he feels the floor as he falls, stone... He tries to look around but he eyes are now used to the dark room so it is far darker than he can see. He just knows he is no longer near his home.

"Doctor, is this the boy you wanted?" A Voice belonging to a adult said. Izuku looks up and is shocked and fearful by the sight, The voice belonged to a being made of dark purple gas in a tuxedo. Izuku is in a dark warehouse from the looks of it, he sees many cages around. Izuku sees the group of beings looking down at him.

"Perfect... a perfect quirkless boy..." A Guy dressed up in a scientists outfit with a large lab-coat. the Guy has on a medical mask, the ones used traditionally if someone is sick. Izuku can see inside the Villains coat to see his belt is lines with vials, most are crimson-blood and some are...off... Izuku looks at the mans face, his eye color is purple with long white hair.

"My name is Dr. Abbadon... hello, Izuku-kun..." Dr Abbadon says as the room reveals itself to Izuku. He sees many villains and the cages have people locked up, most if not all of the people lay dead.


	3. The Lost Soul

"It has been two days since the mysterious vanishing of Izuku Midoryia in Musutafu, Japan. He is the most recent of five kidnappings in which the overlying theme is all five people kidnapped were all Quirkless. Does anyone know anything else?" The Chief of the Police states. the Cheif is a man with the head of a dog, specifically, a german shepherd.

"We have already interviewed the Mother of Izuku when we got her to stop crying, she was confused too, said he had not come home." An Officer says as another interjects, this specific officer is Naomasa, He is the guy who asks Pro-heroes first before the media on the story.

"I had spoken with All-Might on the issue, he was there when it happened and it happened so quickly that he didn't see anything, just one second the boy was walking down the streets and the next he was gone like snow in summer," Naomasa says as his phone rings, The Cheif raises his hand in a sign of 'you're dismissed'

Naomasa quickly heads out of the room to the empty hallway. he pulls his phone out and it reads 'Toshinori Yagi' He pushes the green button and raises it to his ear.

"What you got?" the voice of small-might on the other end says. Naomasa looks down as he heads the hopeful hero on the other end.

"Nothing, we have no criminal record for a villain with teleporting powers as you described them, but, I have my worries that this boy will not be found." Naomasa admits, he looked over the record of the others, the times of kidnappings were a few months apart with none of them found even by the best of the force on the case.

"...thank you for all your help," All-Might says quietly and Naomasa looks sadly down. He hangs up and then rests his head on the glass-window. He knew All-Might and had a feeling on why he wanted Izuku found, He knew All-Might was growing weaker and he was looking for a student, someone he can give One for All to.

Naomasa looks into the waiting area through the one-way window and sees the small form of Inko, He felt so bad for now being able to bring Izuku back to her.

\--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--

"Rise and Shine, Izuku! Its time for your daily experiments!" Dr. Abbadon says in a jovial manner similar to All-Might, Izuku slowly rose, he knew better after two days to not listen to him, his Jovial nature was combined with a cruel nature and he knows it when he was left to starve till today.

Abbadon takes Izuku and attaches him to a metallic chair, his arms, legs, and neck are strapped to the table. Abbadon then takes a dirty rag and ties it at his elbow tightly before sticking him with needles, injecting him with a bunch of 'cures'

Abbadon was a 'scientist' as he called himself, He did experiments on quirkless people trying to make a cure for a disease known as the Midas Virus. It was a deadly virus that destroyed the body and led to a slow... agonizing death. The Midas virus only affects the small Quirkless population. 

"This will hurt a lot," Abbadon says as he injects something else into his arm, however unlike the other shots, it hurt like hell, his body felt like it was on fire. It was hellish as Izuku roared in pain and moves around in the seat quite drastically.

Izuku slowly calms down, the fire sensation shrinks as he feels his body grow stronger. he doesn't like this sense of strength, it feels unclean...

"You survived it..." Abbadon says, his mouth is open in shock but it turns into a large Chesire grin that shows his insanity.

"You are most impressive, Izuku!" Abbadon says as he approaches, the next few months are slow, painful and agonizing.

Izuku has only one wish, he wants to be saved by anyone, A Hero, All-Might. He would give up on his dream anything, he just wants to be saved.

'Someone... help me...' Izuku begs as he cries himself to sleep, once more.

\--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--

10 months later

UA had just gained their new first years, Class 1-A was filled with quite the cast of characters, all having quirks that well suited them. All-Might was made a teacher as part of his soon to be retirement plan, but he was worried.

He had yet to find a good vessel for One for all, he listened to his former sidekick Nighteye but he didn't think Mirio was mature enough to wield One for all correctly. 

He was now standing in a room with the students of class 1-A, he was watching them in teams of two. Heroes vs Villains. up now are Ochako Uraraka and Hitoshi Shinso VS Katsuki Bakugou and Tenya Iida. 

While All Might was focusing, he was watching them, maybe one of the students can become the future host of One for All. He was looking them over and was looking at Katsuki specifically. he was very powerful, however cruel and brutal is his fighting style. During his short search for Izuku, he had dug up that he and Katsuki were 'friends' as people called it but he did notice the cracks in the statements.

Katsuki groaned as he charged at 'Mochi' as he called her, Ochako was quick and unlike his former target of Harassment, she can fight back. He was not used to this, fighting someone as powerful as he was. He didn't like it, no, he hated it. He saw himself as the sole one capable of being the number one hero after All-Might croaks

Katsuki was about to try and blow up Ochako once more but an alarm rang signaling that one team won. All-Might comes over Mic and says who won. "The Hero team has won, The Weapon was captured by Hitoshi using his Mind control quirk.

Once the group left, All-Might felt a tug on his shoulder and he glances back to find Eraserhead- er, Aizawa standing behind him.

"Nezu wants to see you, it is important..." Aizawa says in his normal cold way, he fills in as the next pair get ready to fight.

All-Might quickly fast-walks through the school to get to Nezus office. He reaches the door, it was sized to fit people his size due to the wide range of sizes in the school.

"Can I come in sir?" All-Might asks and the door opens quietly, a figure standing at only 3 feet in height emerges. the being was one of the few animal quirk users, what species Nezu is is a mystery however he most resembles a Cat, Dog, Mouse, and Bear. He has pure white fur covering his body with a face similar to a Mouse, the ears of a bear, the paw is a mix of cat with the beans and outer claws. Unlike a normal animal, he is properly dressed wearing a black suit with a red tie. He has a long cat-like tail covered in the same white fur and a large scar over his right eye.

"You wanted to see me?" All-Might asks as he and Nezu step into the office and Nezu quietly steps back behind his desk and sits down with All-Might standing oppose the desk

"I know you are busy but something has come up, at exactly 12:34 PM today, A Rig off the coast of Hokkaido blew up, however it turns out it was not a Oil rig, it was a villain base and well..." Nezu pauses as the door opens from behind them.

a Guy enters wearing a pilots uniform enters the room and speaks "The Chopper is on stand by for you and All-Might." The Pilot says before he leaves the room, All Might quietly follows as Nezu joins them, he looks grim as they go to the roof.

\--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--

The Helicopter was 40 minutes out from UA and now above the Pacific ocean, All Might looked out onto the sea, while he didn't want to admit it, the ocean was always creeped him out, he was frightened by what lay just hidden from his and other peoples eyes. it was a haunting prospect that as much as science knows, there is always more to know and more to be scared of beyond the unknown.

"We are now heading down, do not stand or exit until the chopper fully settles down." The Pilot says, All-Might sees the oil-rig and it was odd, it looked blown up but it was not like something from outside blew it up, something inside burst out and destroyed everything and leaving its victims laid about.

Once the chopper landed and All-Might exited it, did he finally get an image of the destruction. the facility was destroyed in every form of the word, the metal walls were broken outward as if an explosion happened from the inside of the building, the bodies of many villains, most unmarked on the record but some were the more dangerous villains that were still active, however, most were dead. Not just dead, torn and clawed

The villains had deep scratches in them. it was disturbing, the villain's faces, at least the ones that were visible were full of pure terror, their eyes were glassed over, and sea-gulls were tearing into some of them taking eyeballs and some flesh away by the time the Pro-Hero had arrived.

"One is alive!" an officer says as he aims a gun at one of the bodies, All-Might approaches the villain and looks down at him darkly. the villain's face is covered by a hand, it was Shigiraki. He was weakly but victoriously laughing as if he had escaped but no, Shigiraki has a large chunk of metal on him and he was bleeding from his mouth as he laughed.

"Heheheheh, to see my sworn enemy look so angry, it brings a smile to my face..." Shigiraki says, he was upset about how he first met his hero, but what he did, he made his boss happy. He would die knowing that what he did last would leave a scar on Japan.

"What did you do, Villain?" All-Might says as Shigiraki laughs harder. All-Might had lost his jovial nature, whatever happened was this single beings fault and both of them knew it

"I made a masterpiece, one that outgrew me and well, It grew too big for its cage," He says almost happy that he is dying, he winces and wheezes as his organs fill.

"My only regret was that Bastard of a doctor, he slipped away right before- tch- it got out..." Shigaraki says as All-Might looks around at the wreckage

"My Masters Ace is now loose... what will you do, Hero?" Shigiraki says as his body falls still, the villain's skin pales as he dies silently, the hand on his face slipping to reveal a big grin as his eyes gloss over.

All-Might glances around the wreckage, he watches as officers move around the rubble to find any clues on what happened, All-Might was trying to wrap his head around it. 'His masters ace' what could that mean, what could do this much damage and escape without leaving a mark besides the corpses.

"Heroes, I got something here, you might wanna see!" One of the guys say, he was only 10 feet away so the pair quickly head over and see what the Officer found. it was a metallic box that had many tapes.

"Tapes? Put them on the chopper, I want to get back to the mainland and get these tapes under the official's hand to see what it is on them." All Might says and Nezu agrees but quietly, Nezu was less horrified and more curious. Curiosity filled him for some morbid reason that he had yet known.

Unknown to them all, how big this case will be not just for All-Might, but Japan and the world as a whole.


	4. The Tapes

David and Melissa Shield were called to a secret base on the Pacific coast of America. David was happy to be back home in the Land of California but he couldn't enjoy it as he approaches a Military Carrier. 

Standing Outside the base was a Military Commander, the Commander looked like the mishmash of every American Strong-Man cliche. He had a full beard and long brown hair, a big burly man wearing Military garb with badges on his left chest. He wore an emotionless face as David and Melissa shield got out of their car and approached the Commander.

"Commander Gordon, I presume?" David asks as he holds his hand out and Gordon puts on a smirk as he shakes his hand

"Well, we got a little toy we want your shine and approval over," Gordon says as he turns and leads the two into the Bunker, once they enter the bunker they see the large weapon

the 'Toy' was a massive flying drill submarine, it looks like a war-ship that is over 120 meters long not including the 40-meter drill at the tip of the hull. on the side of the ship painted on the grey ship is the name 'USS Gotengo'

"How do you like it? It is the finest ship in the American Arsenal, It was commissioned with the increased number of Terroristic groups or what you call Villains." Gordon says with a proud look.

"We just want your approval, your the highest quality of Anti-Villain machinery on that little Sea-float of yours," Gordon says as a group of 6 people approach. "Oh, the crew of the Gotengo, these are our specialists making sure the Gotengo is ship-shape."

"Well, I hope it is, apparently rumors of a new super-villain is going in Japan, no one has seen it but it has All-Might scared." One of the crew members says as Gordon chuckles.

"It got the Old-man frightened? well if he is reported, we might get out little Toy for an early mission.

David looks at the Gotengo, it looks right but something about how Toshi was scared of this 'villain' left him puzzled.

\--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--

Once All-Might got back to Japan, he sent the Tapes to Naomasa for his team to take the fat off for him to see the important stuff, it was quick and took only six or seven hours before he got the tape sent to him over the computer, it was sent with a note.

'The Fat was repetitive torture scenes or where nothing occurred, but it was hard to stomach, Best you watch it on an empty stomach...' Naomasa warned and All-Might gulped

"How bad can it be..." All Might says but even he knows those are the famous last words as he clicks the video file.

\--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--

The Tape starts with static and white-noise, the noise and static dim showing the face of Dr. Abbadon holding a small photo-frame.

"Erika..." Abbadon says as the footage statics again and shows a little girl laughing as she pops her head from behind a rock in a forest, there is a laughter that sounds like a sane version of Abbadons laughter.

"You will not be forgotten..." Abbadon says sadly, the footage shows Abbadon in the hospital, the little girl from before is laying down in one of the medical beds and the vitals screen shows a flat-line. Her skin is golden almost. "I am making the cure... for the world, so no one else has to suffer like you..." Abbadon says as the screen turns to a dark warehouse

"Month One Assessment: Izuku Midoryia has done poorly on the examinations, his body resists the chemicals and we nearly lost him a few times in the few weeks from overdosing or ruptured organs. It is looking up though, we have not lost him yet" The Audio says while the video shows Izuku writhing in a bound-chair, he lets out an agonizing scream of pain.

All Might felt truly sorry, maybe if he said something when Izuku was being talked down by those heroes, He would never have been caught, like Naomasa said, this is hard to watch. Watching a quirkless boy being tortured slowly was not appeasing and sometimes All-Might had to pause the tape.

"Month Two Assessment: Izuku regularly prays every night for rescue from any hero, but most of the time it is All-Might, I don't mind if he prays. He doesn't know where the hell he is, or that he is in Hell. Izuku also started to deny me my studies, so I had to 'take' something very precious from him as a warning, He no longer deny me my experiments. It is upsetting that I had to do that to his poor mother though." Abbadon says as All-Might pales and his heroic form shrinks to his smaller weak form. Anger fills him as he remembers that soon after Izukus Kidnapping, Poor Inko passed away from what seemed like a heart attack

a few days before her death, she recalled to her psychiatrist that she was having horrid dreams, where she was being chased by something, and it had her son's eyes just warped. the eyes of the thing behind her had forest green eyes with a red ring around the outer side of it. It was said she died of an Overdose of her health medications which caused a Heart-Attack.

"Month Five Assessment: Something has happened, Izukus body is no longer violently reacting to the chemicals and cures, and he is growing muscle mass and seemingly scales. He either has just unlocked a quirk very late or, my experiments are doing something I had not planned. As we speak the only mutations are minor muscle and density changes and the addition of scales, no other significant mutations to have seen." Abbadon says, he keeps glancing away from the camera as something in the back keeps distracting his attention

"Month Eight Assessment: I can not believe what is going on, Izukus body is changing beyond my knowledge, I am now questioning if he was ever human, He might be what my sponsors call a Nomu but I don't think he is, he looks closest to those old depictions of a dinosaur. with large crystalline dorsal plates and now standing at 10 meters tall, I will continue to document the changes as they occur.

The Next scene is a lengthy one, Abbadon walks into frame slowly, he looks both slightly scared and interested. "My sponsor is coming in today, I am so nervous, The cure has been finished but I don't think my sponsors are concerned about my cure, they care more about Izuku or what was Izuku," Abbadon says as he puts the camera on his body. He then turns to a large cage, the cage is 30 meters tall at least that is what is visible from inside but once He steps out and the camera gets adjusted to the new natural light.

Abbadon was on an Oil-Rig, he looks back and the 'Cage' was discussed as a large tower on the rig that added 60 meters to the top with a lot of stuff on the outside and a large window on the top. 

in front of Abbadon shows A dark purple portal, a group of figures stand out including Shigiraki. Shigiraki looks at Abbadon, he doesn't see the camera but he looks in a dark expression as he and his pose stop.

"So, how is the useless boy treating you? My master grows impatient of your lack of results!" Shigiraki says as Abbadon chuckles slightly. "The cure for the Midas disease and a few other diseases lay inside, along with Izuku-" Abbadon says but Shigiraki stops him.

"I want to see it don't just tell me," Shigiraki says as Abbadon grins and turns away "Follow me inside," Abbadon says as he leads the group inside the facility.

"Do you have any code for the Brat, or is your creativity as useless as your science?" Shigiraki says quite childishly as they enter the room and close the door behind them, once the camera gets used to the new light it shows the mad-scientists laboratory.

"you wanted at least 5 viable samples of the Cure, using Gojiras blood as a base I was able to make more than 10-" Abbadon says as Shigiraki takes the vials in his gloved hands. he looks it over as a grin grows on his face

"Gojira, so you did give the brat a nickname, a weird one but still a Nickname," Shigiraki says getting more impressed by the second, he was happy that his Masters's judgment was right on him.

"Gojira is the name of a Pacific Island God, the God of the seas, storms, and death. The Little boy you remember from ten months ago is now something else, Not a Nomu though..." Abbadon says as Shigiraki leaves the group and approaches the large cage.

"...W-what the hell is that?!" He says as he jumps back in fright from the cage. "T-that THING is the brat?" Shigiraki says with fright in his voice as he runs back to his Pose

"That is Gojira, the result of my experiments made manifest, Izuku over the course of ten months had grown from only 2 meters to 30 and had gained some abilities, However, our safety is my greatest priority, Izuku is normally not violent however he has shown aggression- to those he recognizes..." Abbadon says as he looks up with the camera to capture a demonic red and green eye glaring down at him and Shigiraki.

An Ear piercing roar is heard as the sound of metal crunching can be heard. Abbadon bolts for the exit and in his Haste drops his camera. the camera records the next few minutes of chaos, the roaring continues bodies fly, blood spills, and the last thing recorded is the roar which sounds like this 'SSKKKRREEEOOONNNGGGKKK'

The screens grew dark as All-Might sees his grim and scarred face on the black screen like a weak mirror. He now knew what happened and it was a far worse outcome that he wanted to believe. Izuku did survive, he is no longer human, and is now free and heading for Japan if Shigirakis dying prediction is correct.

All-Might now was left in a predicament, one that would ultimately cause chaos, Tell the masses of Japan and the world that something very bad is coming to Japan. Something worse than a Villain, a Tsunami, or an Earthquake. Either the world would laugh at All Might, or take it with stride, and either way, Japan would be terrified once 'Gojira' reaches Japan.

All-Might calls Naomasa quickly. "Call the National guard, set a military border 30 miles in all directions of Japan. Gojira cant be allowed to reach Japan!" All-might says with fear in his voice

"You don't have that power, All Might, I'm sorry but It is out of my hands..." Naomasa says as All-Might looks over at his TV as an Emergency broadcast is shown.

"Multiple Mysterious ship disappearances are happening through the Northern Pacific, if you are planning a fishing trip in that area, please reconsider. This is the last message of one of the ships, but be warned when you watch this, it is grim"

"Hello? This is the Achilles, Our ship has run aground, something is going on. the sea is glowing blue, what the hell?" The Voice says as the sounds of the sea fall silent to allow one recognizable sound to be heard. "SSSKKKRREEEOOONNNGGKKK?!"

"What the Hell is that Someone come save us, there is something in the wate- OH MY GOD AGGHHH" The radio falls silent and the newscasters look pale as they wait a few seconds to let that settle in the minds of the viewers.

"No official has given any information on what is going on, we will keep everyone noted on the future events as they happen," The newscaster says as All-Might feels his phone vibrates. He pulls it out and it is Aizawa

"What is going on? Nezu has ordered the students into a rushed dormitory, I am out of the loop, what is going on?" Aizawa says, he sounds winded. All-Might had not heard of Nezu doing that but then again, All-Might stayed home for the last few days

"It seems... monsters exist, I am sorry Aizawa but Japan is no longer safe..." All Might says emotionlessly, he was upset that he couldn't tell him sooner but he has no choice, everything was building faster than he could keep up.

All the Pro-Hero could do at the moment was slowly put his head in his hands as he looks out the window of his home and overlooking the city of Tokyo. He knew not what will happen but he knew it would be horrible.


	5. Tokyo in Terror

All-Might along with several other heroes of Japan including Endeavor, Mt. Lady, Selkie, Eraserhead, and Gang Orca are present at the front of a Question Board, after that controversial news questions needed answering and the Media hoped that their heroes would know the answers.

"Heroes, what was shown on that recording of the Achilles?" One of the News people asks over the sounds of the photos being shot, Selkie was the first to speak up.

"I am one of the only Heroes who strictly work in the ocean and I have to tell you, I have no idea what was shown on that tape, Nothing in all my knowledge of Sea-side crashes had that description." Selkie says sternly.

"Hah, you believe this? No, I believe that footage was altered, there is no way in high hell you can convince me that what you heard was real, it is as real as Bigfoot in America!" Endeavor says boldly, Gang Orca speaks up

"Now, then how do you explain the whales that washed ashore, this is something that the news didn't get too, but whales are washing ashore being bitten in half by something bigger than it, if whatever destroyed those ships is fake then how do you explain this?"

The Heroes erupted into chaos, some agreeing with Endeavor and some agreeing with Selkie that they are authentic. All-Might rises and the other heroes shudder besides Endeavor who grunts as he stays silent

"I am sorry to admit that Japan is in danger, but for now I request an evacuation of all cities on the western coast of Japan on all islands, until we are sure where this monster is landing, we will keep the news active on it.

All-Might turns to leave and the others follow, including Endeavor who didn't want to be swarmed by the crowd, the room was still loud as the news casters begged for questions on the silent heroes.

The heroes entered a empty room with a large glass table in the center. they stood around it quietly for a few seconds as they wait for someone to speak up

All-Might was first to speak up "What do we know about its path?" He asks as Gang Orca pulls out a large map showing the 5 boat sinking that all showed the same similar ways of destruction and the Oil rig. it was a rough line but the path is clear, Gojira is heading to Osaka. now that they had a location, they just needed a plan now

"OK, so Evacuate Osaka, we need someone to try and deal with It here, anyone?" All-might asks as Mt. Lady raises her hand.

"I can fight this freak off, I just need to be in Osaka when it arrives, what do we know about this creature?" Mt. Lady says, she seems cocky about her power, while All-Might was concerned about her cockiness, there was no time to correct her.

"This was a boy who was kidnapped by the villain, Dr. Abbadon who is still out there. He escaped from their capture about a week ago and is not human any more, we don't know its powers." All-Might says as the heroes discuss what to do

"How big is this Monster, and what should we call it? If it is just 9 feet tall or so then we are overflowing this!" Endeavor says with a grin, He was expecting this to be at most 20 feet, which was big but not too hard to deal with. 

"Gojira is last recorded by the Mad doctor at 30 meters, but he can grow at a faster rate now that he is eating more. We can only assume he might have doubled in size if not more than that." All-Might says as Endeavor chokes up for a second as he coughs.

"The Plan should be we use Mt. Lady to fight off Gojira at Osaka, either Mt. Lady wins or both draw either way it means that Gojira will be incapacitated or defeated right at Osaka. We will support her through evacuation and weapon support. Does anyone want to chip in for making her a suit fit to fight Gojira? We have to work fast as Gojira can be in Osaka anywhere from an hour to 2 days. Any questions?" All Might asks as Gang orca raises his hand

"What will happen if this plan fails and Gojira wins the battle?" Gang orca says as All-Mights expression darkens. "Then we pray for god..." All-Might says grimly as the other heroes see his expression darken too

\--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--

In the dark sea of the Pacific, a Russian submarine swims along the western side of Japan, they heard the rumors of 'Gojira' but laughed it off like every other country and quickly returned to their issues. Russia was dealing with more American tension that has been present for a long time. the Sub was tasked with learning about American plans and they were currently still on the issue of the Gotengo finishing construction and that it was now stocked.

"Coordinates?" The Captain of the Nuclear-Submarine the Gorgon asked to the coordinated, the sub was lit with a calm light as it slowly passes through the sea around Osaka Bay

"33 Latitude and 134 Longitude, Captain!" The Coordinator answers in cold Russian as they slowly drift away from Japan heading back to Russia.

"Sir, we got something large on Radar! It is 120 meters long and heading diagonally of us!" a Russian soldier says as he shows the screen to the Captain, there was a red dot moving towards the Submarine.

"A Pod of Whales, it has to be? Prepare the Torpedos for launch!" The Captain orders as two Torpedos are prepared.

"Launch!" The Captain orders as on his command the two are launched at the mysterious entity in the murky depths.

"30 Meters, 20 Meters, 10, Direct Hit!" a soldier says as a loud boom is heard and felt as the sub vibrates.

"...Sir, it is moving, now directly for us..." The soldier says, the Captain looks at the soldier before the sound of the radar alerts him to watch the screen, he sees the dot now changing its course and going to directly hit the Sub.

"50 Meters... 40 Meters... 30 Meters... 20-" the Soldier stops reading as a noise comes heard, the demonic roar of something outside the sub, it was loud and shook the sub as something tears a hole in the side of the sub and water quickly fills the ship

"Send an SoS-" The captain tries to order before the entire sub blows up illuminating the silhouette of Gojira in the dark water of the Pacific. The shadow of the monster stood on the seafloor at 80 meters from head to foot ignoring the large tail following it. Izuku or Gojira turned its head back to the direction of Osaka, He kicked off the soft mud and continued its path swimming to Japan. 

\--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--

The Destruction of the Gorgon became global news, it was clear something strange was happening but the JSDF had ordered an evacuation of Osaka due to the Pro-Heroes concerns. The city was being evacuated with people running through the streets with police and national guards on each side of the walk-ways, streets, and other forms or transport leading the Civilians away from the danger area 

All Might was standing in an empty field, he was wearing his suit but was in his weak form, The door of a nearby building opens up, All-Might glances back as he sees Mt. Lady wearing her new uniform approach

The new costume was colored similarly but replacing the colors for white, blue, and grey. her face mask has white eye covers. She has rubber and plastic armor on her fore arm, legs, and shoulders. around her wrists are two metallic rings. Mout Ladys Osaka Fighter Outfit.

"I had the suit done quickly by Power Loader, He is still in lockdown at Yuuei. Well, now I just wait for Gojira to show his face." Mt. Lady says with a grin, she was confident of her powers, she was 10 months old as a hero but she was fighting someone that she nor anyone in the world knew.

"Be careful Yu, don't get cocky," All-Might says as he looks at her with the same sad look he has had for a while.

"You know I have been meaning to ask, I was curious about your connection with Gojira? You are always dark or depressed when we talk about Gojira..." Mt. Lady asks

"...I just feel guilty, You see, he was one of a set of kidnapping that happened ten years ago, I was literally around the corner from that boy and I already messed up once that day... He asked me earlier if anyone with a quirk or not if they can be a hero. I told him, No but it was a selfish answer and I could never correct myself in his eyes. He is my greatest failure and he has every reason to hate me." All Might admits and Mt. Lady looks at the poor man with sorrow

"...oh my god..." She says as she slowly puts her arm on All-Mights shoulder. "On the tapes from the Oil rig, I had to sit and watch a cut version of 10 months of torture, 10 MONTHS!... Izuku suffered so much and lost everything to him, His mother, his hopes, his dreams, and his humanity." All Might says as he stands weakly.

"Please, save Izuku when I cannot..." All Might asks in a half plead to Mt. Lady. All-Might turns into his Heroic form and jumps off leaving Mt. Lady alone, she turns to face the Harbor.

Mt. Lady looks out over the sea, she felt the sun behind her as it rose over Japan, She felt the new days cool air as waves crashed on the shore. She then saw in the distance as a swell of water grew and is heading straight for her. The top of the swell shows grey-crystal like formations as something swiftly swims towards Mt. Lady

Mt. Lady stands and grows to her full Hight, her suit growing with her. She stands at Sixty Meters as she gets in a stance, Gojira stops slowly as he reaches the shore and the form rises, the seawater gives way falling off Gojira and returning to the sea. Gojira was now in the view of everyone who can see it, those still evacuating saw the demonic saurian rise from the water

Gojira stood at a height of 80 meters, He has dark charcoal grey scales covering its body with a thin physique, It stands bipedally like a human with a reptilian and feline-like head. It has three rows of crystal-like dorsal plates down its back running down its tail and stopping just before its head. the eyes of Gojira were green with red outlining it. Gojira has large robust arms with 5 fingers on each hand-tipped with claws and his tail is ended with a crocodile-like flipper.

Gojira shook his head as he opened his mouth to reveal two rows of sharp teeth with some duller and flat teeth at the back, he lets out the roar that scared All-Might when he watched the tape.

"SSKKKRRREEOONNGGKKK?!" The roar was followed by a sad choir of all the victims that Gojira killed up to now, the choir was audible for all to hear it as Gojira stepped ashore and Mt. Lady looks up at her Opponent.


	6. Match of Osaka

Osaka grew silent as Gojira made his voice known with his roar and choir, he looks down at Mt. Lady and his pupil shrinks as he recognizes the Heroine, from that one bad day, she did not do any wrong to him so he glances away and towards the city and when Gojira sees the form of All-Might hopping away from the danger zone like a Tick, he growled as he turned away from Mt. Lady

"Oh no, you don't!" She says as she aimed her arms out and closed her fist aiming for the back of Gojira's head. She shoots out what looks like machine gun pellets at her.

Gojira pauses and he glances back, his eye now glowing red as he snarls at Mt. Lady. He lets out a small roar as She lunges for the Monster now that she has his attention and tackles Gojira head-on.

Gojira lets out a grunt as he is pushed back by the force of Mt. Lady. Mt Lady knees Gojira and tries to combo by punching him. Gojira doesn't react as she keeps punching him. He grabs her by her arm and spins around throwing Mt. Lady away from him.

"Gh..." Mt. Lady hisses as she rolls onto her knee and slowly stands as she rises to meet Gojira, She charges towards Gojira and jump-kicks him

"Canyon Cannon!" She yells as she Flying Kicks Gojira, Gojira loses his footing and is sent tumbling through smaller buildings.

Gojira roars in pain as he falls dorsal plate first into a sky-scraper, he roars as the building collapses over him. Mt. Lady approaches the rubble where Gojira was incapacitated.

\--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--

Dr. Abbadon fled to Tokyo after the Incident and watched as people fled the city in fear of Godzilla, Abbadon laughs as he watches the chaos caused by his masterpiece

"Here in Osaka, The Hero Mt. Lady is currently in a fight with a Villain, the name of the Villain was not given but those who see it have given him the name 'Godzilla'. Godzilla is a first-time villain who just appeared and entered a match with Mt. Lady. No official statement was given but it is assumed the mysterious shipping accidents and the destroyed Russian sub were attributed to Godzilla. We are watching this event live above Mt. Lady's Hero agency" The News-Reporter says as Godzilla is kicked into the Sky scrapper

"My Little Izuku-Kun, Don't worry, You are free, but I am not done yet," Abbadon says as he wanders around and sees a Flower store, he takes a rose from the stand and spun around before stopping and following the crowd away from Tokyo, he was not planning on leaving Tokyo yet. He knew Godzilla would come here, and he would wait for him.

\--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--

The fallen building starts glowing. Mt. Lady sees the color and is confused but she feels something swipe her legs from under her, she sees what did it as she fell. It was the tail of Godzilla, her eyes open in fear as the rubble explodes with a blue energy done pushing the rocks off Godzilla. Mt. Lady is thrown away 30 foot with the rubble tearing her suit and causing herself to bleed

Godzilla rose from the building and roared at Mt. Lady as he charged at surprising speed to Mt. Lady. She charges and intersects Godzilla, they grapple the hands of each other and have a pushing contest, Godzilla crushes her hands causing her to scream as he threw her arms up and head-butted her and threw her over him and onto the ground behind him.

She coughed as she rolled and stood, She limped away from Godzilla who approached her. he stopped as his dorsal plates glowed blue, his eyes glow blue as he opens his mouth wide. A Blue flame-like beam flies from his mouth and hit Mt. Lady like a bullet and threw her onto the top of one of the buildings

She hisses as she gets off the building, she spits and sees as blood and a tooth fell out. She glares at Godzilla as he Monster King approaches, smoke escapes his mouth as he moves slowly to Mt. Lady

She kicks off the building and tackles Godzilla, Godzilla grabs her, and using his brute power starts to constrict her. She cries out as she suddenly vanishes from Godzillas' grasp.

Godzilla looks around confused, he glances around until his question is answered as Mt. Lady grows back to Kaiju size and Punches Godzilla in the chin using the extra boost from her size-up to knock Godzilla off his feet, he fell on his side. Mt. Lady approaches and grabs Godzilla's tail.

She uses her power to try to pull Godzilla, and despite her frame, she was a regular in the gym for superheroes, with the boost of her quirk, she was strong. Godzilla however was stronger as he swayed his tail quickly and threw her off him. He stood up and turns to face Mt. Lady

"Oh don't think I played all my cards yet!" She says as she aims the bracelets again but this time she shoots two wires at Godzilla, they fly and stick to Godzilla, they land on his chest and he grunts as he feels hundreds of bolts course through him

Godzilla painfully roars, he growls as he grabs the wire and quickly pulls it, The bracelets are torn off quite painfully as they slip off her hands, he tears off the sticky taser and throws it to the ground and he charges forward now quite slower than before but still fast.

Godzilla grabs Mt. Lady and bites her Shoulder and lifts her up before throwing her up into the air and then smacks Mt. Lady with his hand. She squeals as She quickly falls on the floor, she rolls and stands up weakly as she gets in a weak fighting stance.

Godzilla roars as he charges and punches her in the face before He grabs her by her neck and lifts her up. She starts foaming at the mouth as he chokes her. She kicks Godzilla in the chest and kicks off him but he reacts quickly to her escape attempt

Godzilla bites her shoulder as he pushes her through a building before she kicks off him. she grabs the building which when she looks at sees it is her hero agency. She hisses as she grabs it for support, her body was growing weak. she underestimated Godzilla much to All-Mights worry. She pulls off the Agency, unaware that when she did pull off it, she bent some of the frames outward.

She charges at Godzilla and Attempts the Canyon Cannon once more. Godzilla growls as he spins around and tail whips her, she screams is sent into the ground belly first. Godzilla approaches and stomps on her back. she cries out but when Godzilla lifts his leg off her and goes to use his tail, she rolls away and stands up

'My ribs hurt, my body is bruised and bleeding, I don't know how much more I can handle...' She winces as she looks up

Mt. Lady starts to see Godzilla glowing, He roars as he lets off an Atomic Pulse, the Pulse was a dome of blue energy. Mt. Lady flew away by the Dome, she felt a sharp pain enters her back and goes through her.

She hisses as she loses feeling in her legs, she looks down and sees a large metallic pole in her. She cries out, that is all she can do. her arm and her legs are dead to her, foreign feeling and numb. she then heads one last thing as she looks up.

Godzilla's mouth is open as Mt. Lady watches as the Blue flame of Death consumes her, her skins boils, her hair burns off in an instant, and her costume burns off. Mt. Lady screams out in agony but her screaming stops as she dies. Godzilla growls before letting out a roar of victory as another soul joins the Choir.

Godzilla slowly walks past the building but once he gets past it, he slams his tail at the base of the building causing the entire building to collapse and bury Mt. Ladies corpse under the building

Godzilla continues into Osaka, he is now unquestioned as he destroys the buildings and Razes the city of Osaka.

\--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--

"Mt. Lady was defeated, she is now deceased and Godzilla is now on his way out of Osaka, he leveled the city and razed it. where will he strike next..." the news reporter says grimly in Japanese but Gordon grunts, he knows Japanese but this situation was hard to listen to

Gordon rises and exits his room and heads to the Main area, he sees David working on the Gotengo with the American Engineers. Gordon looks over and approaches the Walkie Takie. he takes it and tunes it to David's tune.

"Hey David, how long till you think it will be ready for Launch?" Gordon asks as David pulls up the Mic.

"It depends, but for a full load, two days, Why?" David asks as Gordon listens in, he remembers that David is often muted to the news when he is at work like this.

"Japan was attacked, a new SS ranked villain showed up, killed Mt. Lady and then leveled Osaka today. I want to know when we can be prepared to send it to fight this Godzilla returns or something." Gordon answers as David looks shocked

"W-what... Is Toshinori ok?" David asks with concern that a brother would have for his younger brother. Gordon looks up.

"I do not know, just, please stock it up for an emergency launch if Godzilla returns?" Gordon asks as he waits for an answer

"Yes Sir!" Gordon says as he watches David work quicker, Gordon heads off to his sleeping chambers sleepily.

"So Godzilla, let us see how you dance with this Beast of a Machine!" Gordon says as he lays down for a rest


	7. The Calm before Ragnarok

Izuku or as he is now referred to as Godzilla swims through the cool pacific water. Godzilla felt rage, his battle with Mt. Lady only made him angrier, he was banned from returning home... He did make short work of the Heroine however

Godzilla still was not satisfied. He wanted something and He knew the second-best place to look for it, the Capital of the Nation, Tokyo. Godzilla slowly swims through the cold sea and changes his direction heading northbound, He wanted to get this done, to confront the demon of his past and end him right where he stands.

'All-Might...' The Voice of Izuku says inside the head of Godzilla, that man doomed his dream and by Godzilla's hand he will destroy All-Might. Unquestionable Anger filled him, Izuku was determined to make All-Might suffer.

\--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--

"Here remains the desolate bones of Osaka, and the memorial of Mt. Lady for her sacrifice in the line of duty. There are no immediate plans from the UN on what will happen but submarines have found Godzilla and are tracking him, he is heading northward, so everyone on the coast please move inward for your safety..." The News-Reporter says, the Camera-Man then puts down his camera and the Lady groans in disgust as she looks over to see the Molten corpse of Mt. Lady

After special forces arrived and made sure the area was not radioactive, Heroes were allowed in to help assess the Damage.

All-Might looks around, he was in a numbed state of shock, everyone else was in similar states of depression as they looked over the Ruined city. He looks around with a cold emotionless stare as he watches officers explore the ruins, they uncover hundreds of dead people who were crushed under the rubble.

"You doing good, All-Might?" a Fly-Humanoid hero approaches, All-Might looked back and nodded grimly as he turns to leave.

"I need to stop Godzilla... Myself" All-Might says as he closes his shaking fist as he walks away from the heroes. He stops when the sound of his theme song plays from his pocket.

All-Might takes his phone out and looks to see it is David Shield, his former partner. He answers it and puts it to his ear. "David? Wha-" All Might tries to speak

"Do you know where Godzilla is going, The Americans have a plan" David says in the Phone as All-Might looks down confused.

"Uh..." All-Might turns as an Officer approaches him. "The Subs have given a track of where Godzilla may attack, I was told to tell you first," The Officer says as he hands a tablet to All-Might.

The Screen shows a map of Japan and a big G in the ocean around Osaka, multiple lines are escaping from the G and the largest points to Tokyo, it is the most Likely path of him going.

"The Officials say he is most likely going to Tokyo, what are the Americans going to do?" All-Might asks He is concerned that America might just Nuke Japan to destroy Godzilla.

"The Americans have a Weapon, the Gotengo, The President of the US, and Prime Minister of Japan agree to use the Weapon when Godzilla arrives," David says through the phone, on his side of the phone the Base is active as the final calls are being made on the Launch of the Gotengo

"Just be in Tokyo to watch the Fireworks!" David says as he hangs up the phone. David approaches Gordon who is standing with several world leaders to watch the Launch of the new Anti-Nuclear/Terrorist weapon.

"The Japanese officials have said Godzilla will land in Tokyo or the surrounding cities, we are ready to Launch," David says as Gordon puts on a proud Grin. "You hear that Crew?" Gordon says into his Walkie Talkie

"Copy," a voice says through it as the Gotengo starts glowing, the grey line is now glowing red as the ship is ready for flight

"Gotengo ready for launch in 3... 2..." Gordon says as steam billows from the exhaust at the end of the Gotengo. "1!" The Gotengo is dropped from its holders but is still in the air as it slowly leaves the Hangar and flies up twenty feet in the air.

"Now let us see if we cant fry a lizard." The Commander of the Gotengo crew says as they fly over the Pacific heading for Tokyo.

\--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--

All-Might along with other heroes were once again put into the face of the Media, All-Might was continuously being flashed with cameras.

"Heroes, what is going to happen? How will Godzilla be defeated? Please tell us, the world wants answers," A Reporter asks as All-Might speak up trying to speak over the loud flashing and chatter in the chaotic room.

"The UN has devised a plan to use an American weapon, The Gotengo, and their military might on the Monster in Tokyo, we hope that this will be enough to halt or kill Godzilla but when this will happen is uncertain. We will try to keep you informed as it happens..." All-Might answers but that only causes the media to raise their voices to ask more questions

"Will the attack be successful and will Japan be safe? The World wants to know your opinion on the matter, All Might" The Reporter asks, All might breaths in deeply, He gets his resolve before answering

"The Attack will be successful, Godzilla is as good as gone and Japan, no The world is safe!" All-Might internally winces, that was painful for him to say, he was not used to lying to the news outlets but this was a white lie to keep hope in the people, if the masses lose hope then the battle is lost before it is fought.

"All-Might, What even is Godzilla? He is clearly not a villain by normal means, just what is He?" Another Reporter asks before holding the Mic out to All-Might.

"A Monster created by demented people for a demented purpose, A Creature, unlike anything the history records know of. This Godzilla is something brand new and hopefully the one and only. That is all I can say, goodbye." All-might stands and leaves the stage to the other heroes, the reporters either flood him as he leaves or stay to ask questions to the others.

\--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--

Nezu sat in his office, he was rewatching the footage of Godzilla in Osaka, what he saw was different than what others saw. The World saw a Monster, and He saw a brother to him, An Abomination created by Man. Nezu felt intrigued by Godzilla, he knew there was more beyond the reptilian form, Nezu looked into Godzilla's eyes and how he reacts to Mt. Lady, he was clearly intelligent with intelligence as high or beyond Humans like himself. Nezu was lonely being the only of his kind, something beyond humans, and now he had a brother in arms even if Godzilla was tearing Japan apart.

"Godzilla...Hmmm..." Nezu says, there is a knocking on his office door and he turns off the TV before he responds to it.

"Come in!" Nezu says and the door opens, Cementoss enters the office. "The Convoy of Robots are ready to go, I am here to ask why are we giving robots to the Military?" Cementoss asks as he sits down in front of Nezu

"The Military is using our machines in an attempt to stop Godzilla when he attacks Tokyo. I am helping them out on the trade that Yuuei gets funding for five years" Nezu states calmly as he writes down on some papers.

"Well, the students are asking questions about what is going on and the parents are threatening legal action if we don't let them out of the dormitory," Cementoss says concerning issues that will grow as long as Nezu keeps the students on lock-down

"Ok, then release the students who have their parents here, the rest will stay here until Godzilla is dealt with," Nezu says as Cementoss nods and leaves to tell the parents of the students. Meanwhile with the Convoy of Military trucks.

"The Executors, Venators, and Imperials are all loaded on the vehicle, now get to Tokyo!" A Soldier says as he slams on the truck door, the convoy of large trucks move, the Executors are carried by Planes up above. the Executors are the largest of the three bots and stand at 20 meters tall with a large green body and a rectangle-shaped head. they were loaded with titanium wires and electrical abilities. The Venators act as the tanks and are slow-moving but with Heavy missiles, torpedos, and other similar weapons, The Imperials are Lazer cannons which have a form of Heat ray that is shot from its 'head' and 'tail' along with three sonic cannons which despite their size can pack a wallop.

Hidden among the convoy in one of the cargo bays lay Katsuki, he snuck in to get out of the dormitory. Katsuki recognizes the bots from the entrance exam. He hid among the robots as they drove for Tokyo.

\--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--

The Pacific Ocean was littered with Military ships, several of them were warships. One of them had Douglas Gordon on it, He looks over the sea as he awaits for Godzilla to arrive. "We have something large on radar sir!" a Soldier yells to Gordon who turns to face the soldier.

"Make sure it is not a Pod of whales, I want to make sure we have the right Giant in our crosshairs!" Gordon says and the Soldiers look back.

"This has to be him, it is a single object at 120 meters swimming at us!" The Soldier says as Gordon nods understanding him.

"Godzilla is approaching, prepare all weapons for an all-out assault on the Monster, the goal is to defeat Godzilla here, no mercy shall be given and no weapon spared!" Gordon says as the sea starts to shift and the form of Godzilla rises from the depths as it stands in the sea seemingly and growls as it sees another challenger in front of it.

Godzilla roars as the ships start their assault by shooting missiles at him. the Missiles struck Godzilla and blew up but didn't halt the monster as it swims slowly forward, Planes fly overhead and drop bombs on Godzilla.

Godzilla looks up and roars as he shoots three of the planes out of the sky with his atomic beam with an explosion as it connects. Godzilla roars as more missiles and torpedos strike him.

"Fire, Fire, FIRE!" Gordon yells as the barrage continues on Godzilla. Godzilla roars as he enters passes one of the boats, he smashes the boat with his closed fist, the ship shatters and sinks into the water killing all aboard.

"Damnit, why isn't this working..." Gordon whispers to himself as more Missiles and Bombs blow up on the Saurian as it slowly swam destroying both ship and plane as he got closer to his goal.

Godzilla looks at The large ship in the back, Gordon feels Godzillas angry glare on him as Godzilla starts glowing, his mouth stays close, however.

Godzilla shoots out his Atomic pulse, burning the ships and planes in the area around him, just leaving Gordon's ship along with the Devil. the Ships and planes that are still on the surface glow with blue flames as most of them sink into the depths.

"Oh my god..." Gordon says as he takes a single step back in terror, Godzilla just defeated an entire fleet of military crafts alone and now He is the last alive with Its glowing glare fixated on him.

"...My god-" Gordon says before Godzillas mouth opens and he shoots an Atomic beam at the ship and Gordon, the ship explodes out of the water killing all on board as Godzillas roars before submerging.

Godzilla sinks into the water as does the remainder of the ships on the surface removing any evidence on the surface of the fight beside the disturbed water.

Godzilla swims swiftly to the mouth of Tokyo Harbor, he was finally here and now the final stretch of his Journey lays bare to him.


	8. Tokyo Storm I

A Japanese soldier walks swiftly towards other soldiers overlooking the Dead and empty Tokyo. The Soldier stops and raises his hand to his head before speaking.

"The UN fleet on the seas was completely destroyed and Godzilla is still on course for Tokyo!" The soldier says and the General huffs as he looks at Tokyo.

"Let us see how the American weapon does, have the Yuuei Mechas been situated around the city?" The General asks and the Soldier nods. "Now, where is the Gotengo"

"Waiting on standby for Operation: Tartarus as we speak!" The Soldier says as the General nods. "Good, then we wait for Godzilla to show its ugly face here, Your Dismissed!" The General says as the Soldier walks off.

\--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--

Katsuki sneaked off when the ride stopped, he hides behind a building and then just explored the empty streets, he saw several of the Robots littered around strategically. Katsuki grunted as he looks around

"Ok, now where to hide until the military dies down..." Katsuki hisses, he was stupid for doing thing and now he was in the danger zone. He looks around and spots a good-sized sky-scraper at the edge of Tokyo, he runs inside and looks around and sees the sign for the stairwell. he opens the door and sees twenty flights up.

On the roof of this Skyscrapper, Dr. Abbadon stood, he was here for the last few hours just waiting, he correctly predicted that Godzilla would strike Tokyo next, He knew it was correct when the Robots walked in the city and sat around, he was just waiting and silently dancing.

"Erika, today the world will cry for mercy as my creation tears through Tokyo, Your revenge is being handed out. The Heroes and Villains will fall!"

\--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--

8 Years Ago

"I am sorry sir, but, we do not accept Quirkless people into the Hero Course." Someone over the phone says, In the end, was Dr. Abbadon or what will become Dr. Abbadon. He is more fit with the same purple eyes but short brown hair.

"Please, this is all she ever wanted, Please consider it," Abbadon begs, He was pleading for her because after Erika's mother died that was all he promised her, the promise that she could become a hero like the ones she saw on TV.

"I am sorry sir, but no" The Over the phone lady coldly states as she hangs up, Abbadon was upset but more for his daughter's happiness, but maybe she will consider Police work heroics or something.

Abbadon looks over at the backdoor window, Erika was outside playing with the neighborhood kids, She was so kind to others. Erika was a pale skinned girl with medium length green hair and similarly purple eyes.

Abbadon put the phone down and stepped outside, as soon as he stepped outside Erika fell to the floor, his slow walk quickly turned into a panicked one as he ran to her side.

"Hunny? ERIKA?" Abbadon says as he rolls her body over, she was heavily coughing and her lips were turning blue. Abbadon quickly called 911 and in a matter of minutes, they rushed in and got her to the hospital.

Abbadon sat in a hospital chair sadly as he heard the noise of the heart monitor work, He looks up and at the TV. He held onto his daughter's hand as the doctor comes in.

"She has the Midas virus, I'm sorry but she will most likely not survive the night..." The doctor says coldly, as Abbadon stares at the TV.

It was a showing at UA-High, the Principal who was a mouse-like chimera standing in front of the masses. "Welcome, I am here to tell that from now on, we will allow any Capable Quirkless people into the Heroes Course, There should be no reason to shun them because of something they never had a say in-" Nezu says and Abbadon watches with a dead expression, his mouth open.

Abbadon watches the screen with shock as he hears the traumatic sound of the Heart monitor flat-lining.

Abbadon turns and approaches Erika as the doctors push him back from her. they try to revive her but it was did nothing, She died of a disease that no one cared to make a cure for due to it only affecting a small population that would have died from 100 other reasons.

Abbadon cries softly as he sits alone, Erika's body was cremated and the funeral room was empty, no one came because All-Might was fighting a new villain in the streets. Abbadons cries of sorrow slowly turn from cries to insane laughter as Abbadon grows a Chesire smile on his face

\--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--

Abbadon hisses as his memories flood him, he grabs his head as he looks out and sees the water oft he harbor start to swell as something moves closer to the City. "Finally..." Abbadon says as The Dorsal plates of Godzilla rise through the water.

Godzilla stops near the end of the Harbor and rises from the water and he slowly steps out of the sea as the water lets him go, like broken chains that pour off him. Godzilla steps into the city, he pauses as he notices something that felt off for him. He was not being attacked, no one was there to meet with him and fight him. He looked around confused, he slowly stepped into the city, he walks in a straight line.

Godzilla steps forward as he escapes the sea, he feels the floor below him give way as he falls face-first into a hidden pit. Godzilla roars out in shock as he falls into the 120-meter deep hole.

the ground on the outside of the pit shakes as a drill emerges from the ground, the Gotengo fully digs out and hovers in the air as the Yuuei Venators form a ring around the hole and they aim and shoots the missiles in the hole at once.

Godzilla roars out as the missiles connect and blow up creating a dark cloud of smoke over him. One of the Venator's eyes turns blue as it works as a camera on the scene for the General.

"Did that work?" The General asks as he watches the scene from his Tablet. He was confused about how an entire military fleet was destroyed by this thing and a few rockets did the job without a problem.

The smoke slowly rises but when the Soldiers were about to cheer a victory, the smoke starts to glow blue, Before the Venators can react they are blown out of existence as Godzillas atomic blast strikes and rides the rim of the hole destroying every Venator on the ring. The Smoke disappears as Godzilla is seen mounting and scaling the side of the wall.

Godzilla slowly scales and escapes as he reaches the top he roars as the seemingly empty city image is shattered as large twenty-meter tall mechas rise to meet him and other smaller mechas run along the floor, the largest of the Machines was slowly flying around him, Gotengo.

Godzilla roars out at the Gotengo as the Imperials aim and shoot their lasers out at Godzilla, Godzilla feels the stinging but it is nothing more than and Annoyance as the He squares up the Gotengo, his tail swings behind him in the air. The Gotengo flys directly to Godzilla.

Godzilla shoots an atomic beam directly at the drill of the Gotengo. The beam flies at the drill and when it connects the drill seemingly stops the beam and spins it around the drill causing it to vanish. Godzilla reacts to this by putting his head back in confusion

"Prepare, Olympus Buster!" The Captain of the Gotengo says as the Drill of the Gotengos drill stops spinning and then spins reversedly as the drill glows yellow. A Yellow beam shoots from the drills 3 pronged tips out to Godzilla. Godzilla cries out, pain, a feeling Izuku lost ever since his transformation, this machine hurts him.

Godzilla roars with added rage in his voice as he steps forward and approaches the Gotengo, stepping on the smaller robots as he runs and grapples the side of the Gotengo, avoiding the drill.

"Zeus Shield!" The Captain cries as Godzilla nearly throws the Gotengo. The Outside of the Gotengo suddenly glows yellow as Godzilla cries out, The Gotengo had an electrical shield that prevented grappling. Godzilla drops the Gotengo which still floats, the Drill then drives forward and starts tearing into Godzilla's chest, his leathery skin flys off.

Godzilla roars as he blasts the upper side of the Gotengo knocking the Gotengo off of him. The Gotengo slowly falls to the floor but with the crews driving, they land as safe as they can be. Godzilla tries to step forward but feels resistance pulling him back. Godzilla glares back with his red and green eyes, his pupil dilates as he sees 3 of the Executors pulling on His tail trying to keep him from the Gotengo.

Godzilla then slams his tail to the side and throws the robots off him and they fall onto smaller buildings destroying them. While the Monster King is distracted, the Gotengo gets itself back into the air. Godzilla sees the Drill Sub spin back to face him.

"Ymir Freezer..." The captain orders as the Gotengos three-pronged tip glows cyan blue as it spins on its own without the drill. the drill starts glowing as Godzilla saw and approaches slowly as the drill picks up speed.

"...Fire!" The Captain says as a Pale blue beam shoots out and the best Godzilla can do is raise his hand to block the attack but the force of the beam pushes him back and into a building, he falls onto the building

Godzilla opens his eyes and sees his hand is frozen in a block of Ice and the area around him is frozen with Ice and snow, the Air was chilly as Godzillas breath becomes Visible as he looks at his Frozen arm and smashes it on the floor, the ice shatters and frees Godzillas arm. Godzilla stands up as the Gotengo flys forward. its hatches on each side open as it shoots out 5 missiles on each side.

Godzilla blasts down half of the missiles but the smoke from the explosion blocks his view of the others until they come flying down and explode in his face. Godzilla doesn't react, he is not harmed by the missiles as he slowly steps forward.

"...Damn... Prepare the Ymir Freezer!" The Captain says as he watches Godzilla approach the stationary Ship. "We can't, it needs an hour to recharge!" The Captain turns to see Godzilla spin and smack the side of the ship with his tail, the Gotengo is sent crashing into a skyscraper.

"Crap, We need to retreat now!" The Captain orders, the crew then digs through the Sky-scraper and enters the air on the other side as the building falls down. Godzilla sees the retreating ship and roars as he shoots the exhaust pipes of the ship with his Atomic Beam.

"Gah! W-we are losing altitude, we are going down!" A crew member yells as the entire Gotengo shakes as they quickly plunge into the Ocean, Godzilla watches the ship sink under the waves and thinks he won. He is unaware that the Ship survived and is making a swift underwater escape.

"How much damage did Godzilla do on the Gotengo?..." The Captain asks as a crew member answers

"76 Percent damaged, the drill was seriously damaged in that crash and I do not think we can sustain flight in this condition, we are now water-bound till it can get repaired." The crew member states as the Captain groans in anger. "Damnit..."

the noise of the walkie-talkie is audible as the Captain picks it up. "Yes?... No sir, we lost... Godzilla outmatched the Gotengos weapons... What? Why?... Oh ok, Yes sir!" The Captain says as the Gotengo slowly sinks into the depths, seemingly heading back to shop.

Godzilla roars in victory as he turns to claim his reward, He opens his maw and blasts the city as several buildings collapse and is caught on fire. Godzilla lets out a demonic psalm as the choir returns singing a louder but still sorrow song over the destruction on Japan. Only three people watched the destruction of Tokyo. 

Abbadon who stood on the roof, arms extended out as he sees Godzilla burn the city to ash, Katsuki who just reached the top floor and sees the Mad villain laugh jovially at his achievement and All-Might who was slowly approaching Godzilla, he was in his heroic form but his trademark smile was gone replaced with a cold expressionless face as he looks up at Godzilla.

Godzilla sniffs the air, he smells a change in the air, something powerful has arrived and Godzilla looked down and when his eyes met All-Might, his pupils dilate and he can't help but let out an earth-shaking roar of anger and sorrow.

"...It is time Izuku..." All-Might says as he prepares to fight Godzilla


	9. Chapter 9

All-Might slowly approached the demonic form of the Former Izuku. Godzilla roars out, this roar was different it was still loud but it held anger and sorrow and felt heavier as All-Might heard it. Godzilla snarled as he watches All-Might step forward

"I can not let you continue, Young Midoryia..." All-might says as Godzillas pupils and eyes widen, He knows...

Godzilla roared as All-Might jumps into the air and let out a yell and punches Godzilla in the chest yelling "TEXAS SMASH!?"

The Power of the punch pushes Godzilla back as All-Might jumps off Godzilla and lands on one of the Skyscrapers. All-Might runs along the roof of the building and he moves very quickly, but Godzilla follows him as he hops across two buildings and then jumps back to Godzilla.

\--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--

"Perfect, Now Two Gods clash for the fate of Japan, Men lay dead in the streets and the World is now asking questions, how godly are the Heroes they worship? Well, tonight we will see the clash of God and Titan- Huh?" Abbadon says but noticing he is not alone when the door opens revealing Katsuki, Katsuki saw the Mad Scientist and grunted

"Villain... You are behind this! DIE!?" Katsuki yells as he jumps at Abbadon, Abbadon jumps to the Side as he holds the rose in his hand, he holds it out and it morphs and shoots thorns at Katsuki. Abbadon looks around and he grins as he turns the Rose into a Cane, the length of the cane is covered in thorns besides where Abbadon holds it.

"Oh, I recognize you by your quirk, Katsuki Bakugou. the Famed explosion quirk user known for his cruelty, you have an infamous name in the ears of the Villains. Leave me alone, I have done what I set out to do-" Abbadon says as Bakugou jumps at Abbadon and blows the cane out of his hands with his quirk.

"What did you do?" Katsuki asks as he snarls through his teeth, Abbadon was cornered, he had only the long fall to the floor from here. "I made a boy with no power, A God," Abbadon says as Katsuki squints his eyes confused

"Oh, you don't recognize him, you should, you bullied him for the last 11 or so years of his life. You call him 'Deku' Heh" Abbadon says as Katsukis face pales, his pupils dilate as he looks to the Monster fighting All-Might, through it, all Katsuki recognizes the Monsters eyes. The same eyes of the Quirkless Nobody, Deku.

"Looks like you finally recognized him, well, I am sorry to cut the reunion short, but I want to join my daughter..." Abbadon says as he falls backward of his own will, Katsuki runs to the edge and watches as Abbadon hits the ground harshly. the last words of Abbadon come out as soft as silk "...Erika..." Abbadon dies on the ground as Katsuki is left watching God fight God.

\--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--

All-Might jumps into the air, he is eye level with Godzilla and Godzilla opens his mouth, All-Might crosses his arms in an X formation as Godzilla blasts him with the atomic beam, All-Might withstood the direct blast of the atomic beam, even if his skin was blackened by the heat, he lands on the ground and quickly Zips behind Godzilla.

All-Might was the symbol of Power in Japan and that was a title he deserved, he was a juggernaut in all fronts with seemingly no real weakness, but Godzilla knows something that others do not, his weakness

All-Might grabs Godzillas tail and then jumps, using the extra force of him jumping he was pulling Godzilla along with him, Godzilla tore the street as he was dragged by All Might. Godzilla swung his tail harshly and throws All-Might off him. Godzilla turns as All-Might falls but he punches the air to slow himself down, he seemingly floats in the air as he smashes forward and Punches Godzilla right in the muzzle.

Godzilla grows as he quickly grabs All-Might from off his nose, he holds the hero in his hand. All-Might looks up as Godzilla holds him, Godzilla squeezes and he starts squeezing the area of weakness on All-Mights body, the area under the ribs. All-Might screamed as he bled from his mouth and his suit was being stained red.

"ENOUGH?!" All-Might yells as he breaks free of Godzilla's grasp and jumps off his hand and lands on a building. He looks at his wound as Godzilla shoots an atomic beam at the unprepared hero, All-Might is sent flying back and crashes into one of the skyscrapers still standing, luckily Katsuki had long since got out of the skyscraper he was in via using his quirk and jumping down the stair-well

All-Might jumps into the air and punches the air to keep himself in the air long enough for Godzilla to start glowing. "Texas... SMASH?!" All-Might smashes the air, a massive wave of wind blasts Godzilla, he stops glowing as he is thrown backward, he roars as he falls into 2 buildings, Godzilla roars as he slowly stands, All-Might lands in front of the Lizard as steams starts escaping from his shoulders.

All-Might jumps into the air

"Young Midoryia, if you are in there... Please, listen to me!" All-Might yells, Godzilla growls as he glares at the Number 1 hero, but his expression half-softens. All-Might knew he was running out of time.

"I am sorry, I am so so sorry, I should not have shot down your dream so cruelly, I regret not being fast enough to save you, and not swift enough to deal out justice on those who tortured you. I am Pathetic, and you suffered because of that. You would have been a great student, I and so many others took your life away from you... I hope you can forgive me for my sins against you..." All-Might says as he gets on his knees, he let his emotions bare and Godzillas expression lightens as the day replays in his head

Godzilla was Izuku standing in front of All-Might back on that day, Izuku remembers the sense of happiness meeting his hero, and then the words enter his head "No, I don't think you can become a hero" Izuku growls as All-Might looks up.

"I am sorry, I am left with no other choice but end you here..." All Might says as he raises his arm, he felt the flames of One-for-All grow dimmer as the night grows colder inside All-Might.

"Goodbye, Izuku..." All Might says before he swings his arm, it bursts into flames as he spins around. the ground around All-Might shatters as Godzilla stood still, he finally notices the storm like event and he sees All-Might inside it, he can't do anything but watch as The sky grew dark grey and the tornado of flames grew ever more till it outgrew Godzilla.

"UNITED STATES OF... SMASH?!" All-might yells as he collides his fist into Godzilla's chest, the impact caused both Beings to fly away, the shock wave leveled and burnt all the buildings in Tokyo and Godzilla was out of sight, his corpse must have been buried similarly to Mt. Lady.

All-Might slowly walks through the now decimated Tokyo. He was now permanently his deflated form, He walks through the city to see Godzillas corpse, he had to know He gave mercy to Izuku, he could not bear the thought of letting him suffer for longer than he had already had. All-Might was brutalized, he was beaten and bloody but seemingly the winner.

All-Might was not prepared to see what happened next, from the sea of destruction that was Tokyo, a long tail rises from the ground, the ground around the tail explodes as Godzilla re-emerges, he was not undamaged, he has a large open wound on his chest, the wound was in the shape of a star with eight points. Godzilla shooks off the Ash and debris off him as he stood once more.

Godzilla roared as he looked down at the now powerless All-Might, All-Might looks up and sees his eyes, All-Might closes his eyes and remembers the image of Izuku when they first met, All-Might feels the slight burning sensation and then nothing

\--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--

All-Might opens his eyes, he jumps up and looks around he finds himself in a large grassland, the grass was tall and ash-grey, All-Might saw a small clearing and approaches it, the only thing in the clearing was a still-pond. He looked in and what he saw was shocking. his face, he was younger, he was back in his prime, before the accident. 

All-Might was wearing a grey cloak that despite being all he wore, felt right on him. he hears the grass shifting behind him as a voice speaks.

"All-Might, welcome..." The voice was recognizable for him but it was slightly different, The Young All-Might turns to face the one who spoke, it was Izuku or what became of him in this place. he was taller, and more fit, he was riddled with scars, and his smile was replaced with a scowl. he looks exhausted, he is currently shirtless, and similar to Godzilla, Izuku's chest has the same star-shaped wound in it. Izuku turns from All-might and starts to walk away

"Young Midoryia... Please, don't continue this, You wanted me dead, Japan has nothing for you..." All Might asks as he watches Izuku stop in his tracks.

"I agree with you, Japan has nothing else I want, just leave me alone and join the rest in my torment..." Izuku says as All-Might starts to hear the Choir singing

All-Might turns and he sees it, the Choir was a giant all-expanding blob of human flesh, made of hundreds of people's heads and bodies, the eyes of the hundreds of heads were pure white with blood seeping through the blob. the blob was formed with the faces of everyone that Godzilla killed, put in a torturous limbo, unable to enter heaven or hell if they do exist. All the Former Symbol of Peace could do was scream as he was pulled into the Mass of singing souls. Izuku slowly walks away, his anger was sated and all he wanted to do now was sleep.

\--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--

Godzilla shakes his head as he sees the now burnt ground where All-Might once stood, he looks up as News-Helicopters fly at a distance, there were only a few and if he was less tired he would have blasted them out of existence.

Godzilla turned and slowly walks into the Harbor, he sinks and swims away, blood slowing forming a fading trail into the deep.

Japan was now at a loss of words, two of their heroes are now dead, both died in battle against this demon that simply will not die, the symbol of hope was gone and with it so did hope die. Japan was now numb as the God of destruction swam away to rest. 

Katsuki looks at the remains or lack of remains of Tokyo, he was as shocked as the rest of the world but he knew more than others, He knew Godzilla's identity and it chilled him. Deku, when he was still human worshiped All-Might along with everyone else, but while others who had gained their quirk made their own identity, Deku was not given that freedom due to not having a quirk. He had to stick with All-Might or face the depressing truth of the matter.

\--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--

Godzilla swims down into one of the Sea Canyons in the Pacific Ocean, he was exhausted and vulnerable and he knew this. He was unaware of the fact that the Gotengo, still active was following him. Godzilla slowly sinks to the bottom of one of the canyons, The Gotengo slowly approaches. Godzilla spots the ship and growls, he starts swimming to attack the Gotengo.

"FIRE!?" The Captain says as ten missiles shoot up and blast the canyon walls, the canyon starts collapsing as rocks and mountains of mud falls on the god of monster, the weight of the natural destruction would not have been terrible if he was fully energized, but with his exhaustion, he sinks to the floor as the Gotengo tilts down.

"Fire the Ymir Freezer!" The Captain says as the Gotengo shoots the Freezing beam, it strikes the shattered rocks and mud, freezing it and Godzilla to the seafloor. The crew of the Gotengo would have cheered, but it took far too much sacrifice to get here. The Gotengo slowly rises as Godzilla enters a form of Hibernation, in his sleep his injuries slowly heal and he regains his energy slowly, but for now, Japan and the world had peace.

The Gotengo rises to the surface, the exterior of the ship is fucked, it was surprising it didn't rupture but the crew slowly walk out onto the dry land on Japan as people learn of the news of Godzillas defeat and what it took to win the day.

\--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--

'Izuku or Godzilla was now a slap to the face for Japan and the world, a world that allowed Heroes to run amok like Ancient Gods unchecked and unbound, only kept back by a promise that most bend to their favor. Men tend to forget how small they are to Nature, simple ants in the domain of gods no matter if they are born with powers beyond comprehension, Godzilla was now the great equalizer, a being that killed Angels and Devils, Monsters and Man, Evil and Good, evenly. Now in this state, those who survive will now question those in control and the balance of power will shift, for better or for worse.'


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Godzillas defeat, the world is left questioning. What now. Japan and in turn the world lost their heroes to Godzilla and now are left with nothing, it took everything to just Banish the God-Killer but now what will happen if Godzilla ever returns, or if another monster shows up. 
> 
> Meanwhile, a Discovery in Arcadia, Greece brings out a new tale of a Monster of Tragedy and a Guardian of the Sky and Sea

After the Gotengo went back to America, A lot of people went home to find their lively hoods and neighborhoods eviscerated, not a scrap remains of Tokyo and the Fires of Osaka plus the stench of Mt. Ladies rotting corpse left both cities unlivable.

Hundreds of Civilians including some Heroes met at the rough graves for the thousands dead in the attacks, the graves were put in the remains of Tokyo leaving the Capital of Japan as merely a Funeral ground. Thousands of large stones sat up representing gravestones however two stood over the others. the Graves of the two heroes that gave their lives in the fight against Godzilla, Mt. Lady, and All-Might.

The People of Japan including Nezu and the students of Yuuei stand at the graves of Mt. Lady and All-Might. Katsuki, after escaping Tokyo was taken back to Yuuei and scorned for his disappearance but ultimately he was taken back when the tragic news hit global levels. Katsuki looked at the throne with watery eyes, All-Might was the heart of the hope for Japan, and without him, the people of Japan are hopeless of a better tomorrow.

Katsuki sees someone in the corner of his eye, he looks back and almost like an illusion there stands Izuku, he looks at the explosive boy with a glare before disappearing and leaving Katsuki unnerved, His mind was pulling tricks on him. Katsuki knew Godzilla was Deku and this put a whole new sense of tragedy to this entire event

The Offical report states that Godzilla was killed in an Underwater Canyon after All-might weakened him for the American Super-Weapon to fight, at least that is what the Americans said. Katsuki knew that was Bull, Godzilla survived All-Might at beyond 100 percent, there was no way he died in that canyon, He will be back and when he does return, the world will burn.

"Damn Deku, How... How did this happen to you..." Katsuki asks quietly as he looks up at All-mights grave

\--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--

A Group of Suspicious looking individuals enter the locked city of Osaka, they walk with two large Sonic Gun, an Anti-Quirk weapon that was illegal to use, but this mission for them was already illegal, they were tasked with collecting blood samples of every dead person in Osaka, to collect the samples of their quirks no matter how weak they are or not.

The Team consists of Six people wearing similar suits but each person had their own distinct color, their outfits consisted of Kimonos with large gen in the center of their chest, they each wear a Sack-Mask in a similar to the infamous Mass-Killer Jason that was tight-fitting on their face, the members of the crew by color and rank were Red, Blue, Pink, Black, Pink, and White. Each member had one color, all the same, the kimono was lined on its edges with golden color. The group of Six Villains separates and collects over a thousand samples of DNA.

"Hey, White, Pick up the Pace, We need to get done before the others arrive!" Red says snapping at the Newbie in the group, White nods fearfully as he collects more DNA quickly, he stops when he sees something.

"Hey, you got a finger in your ass? why the hell did you stop?" Black says as he looks over The shoulder of White and sees what he is staring at. The Black Colored Villain turns and whistles over the Red-Villain.

"Well... what do we have here..." The Red-Villain says as he arrives and bends down, Blue comes over and looks down at the thing sticking to a scrap of a building, it was a chunk of Godzillas skin that fell off during the fight with Mt. Lady.

The Red villain takes a pair of clasps and pries the Flesh off the rubble and Blue holds out a Glass-Jar filled with an Antidecomposition liquid as Red drops it in Blue seals it off.

"Boss! A Group of Officers to our left!" The Voice of the Pink-Villain, one of the two girls in the group says as she runs over, The Red Villain tsks as he and his Pose seemingly vanish into smoke taking their rewards away.

\--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--

Greece, the small nation of Europe was taking the events in Japan as a concern, no official statement or action had been done to help japan or hurt Godzilla however. People in Greece gave their prayers to those suffering after Godzilla's imprisonment.

A Medium-sized jeep was driving through the deep forest in Arcadia, Greece. The Jeep held only three people.

"Are we lost?" One of the three in the Jeep asks the driver who groans from that question, the Lady who asked has short blonde hair and is wearing a loose dress.

"We are not lost, the City is just up ahead..." The Driver says annoyed, the third member sitting in the back seat of the truck looks up, he was not told about what they are doing.

"Look, Why are we going to this farming village?" The Third member asks as the Lady in the passenger seat looks back.

"There were some weird disturbances, some BS it seems to attract attention but we have to report it for the channel." The Lady says skeptically, she was not one to believe in superstition, Ghosts and Monsters were a fantasy, at least until Godzilla showed up but she had not heard of him yet attributing the tragedy to another typhoon or earthquake which are common in Japan.

"What did the Village of... oh my god, what a name... 'Sfagíarnáki' Report?" The Driver asks with a grunt at that ridiculous name.

"The Town reported missing cattle and strange noises in the night, they apparently grow more frequent as the moon gets fuller. The same ole, same ole." The Girl says looking at the paper on the town.

"Where will we see the 'Witnesses'?" The Driver asks and the Lady looks over the paper she was given of the job.

"Off in the woods behind his farm, He says by the 'Marked Tree' whatever that means? Well, we might find it out when we get there." The Lady says as the escape the trees and reaches Sfagíarnáki. The small town had very few buildings with only a store, a town-hall, and the houses which were only around 5 to 10 at most.

The Jeep slowly approaches the barn, which was the largest building in the town consisting of two buildings and a large field that borders the deep and dark woods. the fields are full of cattle, sheep, and horses

The three-step out, the driver and the third wheel set up large cameras as the third guy holds it the driver makes sure it is working fully and sound as he puts on headphones to make sure the sound is going through.

"We are now at the farm of one, Mr. and Mrs. Vanir. They had reported missing cattle over the last few months and we are here to investigate and see if the Monster of Arcadia exists or is it a Sham! We will now meet up with the owner" The Lady says to the Camera, after speaking she falls silent for a few seconds before the guy says "CUT!" 

The lady groans as he lifts her foot off the muddy floor, the trio slowly made their way to the forest, they were alongside the tall fence of the prairie, The Lady looks into the forest and puts her head back, the forest was dark and noticeably silent, not an animal was stirring, not even a mouse.

"Jebus, it is super creepy in here..." The Lady says as the enter the forest, the two guys look around for the Marked tree but the trees were all dark brown with no markings visible on them as they slowly move through the dense forest.

"Hey Guys, I think I found it!" The Cameraman says, he is staring at a tree with a large X cut out, the others arrive slowly and look behind them.

"Well, where is this man?" The Lady says as she gets impatient, she hates being out here and just wants to get it done and get her check.

"While we wait, I can get some mood shots, to fill up time!" The cameraman says, the camera records him slowly walk through the dark forest and he stumbles on an opening overlooking the forest from the top, the sun was starting to set and made the forest full of color.

"Perfect-" The Cameraman says before he suddenly is sent plummeting down a hole, he must have walked on a cover for a trap or something but he is sent down a long but soft hole and screams as he falls.

"David?! you, all right? Woah, what the hell... David?!" The Lady yells down the hole, David shakes his head and stables the camera as he finds himself in a large cavern.

"I'm fine, but you might wanna see this..." David says as he shows the camera what he sees, he turns on the light and shines on the cavern walls. the other two slowly climb down the hole and join David as he examines the weird cavern walls

The walls have Old runes carved into them, David sees an image sketched out in the hardened Clay and Mud, it was of a man holding someone in his hand, the Man had a crown upon his head. 

The trio looks at the opposing wall that shows a large group of weirdly dressed people sitting in chairs, one in the center holding what looks like a Lightning bolt with the runes meaning 'Zeus; carved into the stone.

"Some, Lost greek myth?" The Other guy says as they look on at the next set of panels and runes. The next shows the Crown-wearing-man yelling at the sky as Zeus descends from the clouds.

"Weird, why is this here?" The Lady asks as she rubs the stone trying to see if it is right or not.

the last panel was semi-broken with the head of a being missing but it seems that Zeus was standing opposing this being and unlike the guy from before, this one was hunched over and his feet were Digigrated and stood like a dog.

"Wait, Wait. I can understand these Runes. "To those so desperately lost in sorrow, those seeking retribution for something lost and never able to be regained, to lose yourself in the madness of anger, those become the Monster of Tragedy, The Lycaon," The Camera Man says as he reads over the runes.

"Lycaon, wasn't he the Greek Werewolf?" The Other guy says as he thinks over what the runes said. The Lady looks ahead as she sees something move in the shadows beyond their camera

"Yeah, this is odd, but what does it mean?" The Cameraman says as one last Picture remains, The camera is turned to it and it depicts some weird Gliding Lizard like creature with a row of spikes down its back gliding down at a Pack of Bipedal creatures that look almost wolf-like. There are two runes in the picture, the one above the Gliding Dragon reads as 'Varan' and the other is Lycaon. Before the pair discuss among each other an uncanny noise is heard, it sounds like a man yelling in agony mixed with a wolf's howl as the camera cuts off.


End file.
